Breakaway
by PrettyLittleLiarsLovatic94
Summary: Shelby and Cassandra had the perfect family,they had two beautiful daughters named Rachel and Amelia...but one day Shelby just left and years later Cassandra ,their family and friends still have to pick up some pieces, because it takes a lot of time to heal for a child who was left by the person who should be a childs safe place.[Story includes Finchel, Dani/Amelia and ShelCass.]
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Jane Corcoran July was 4 years old when her mother Shelby had left their family. From that moment on she only had her older sister Rachel who was eight at the time Shelby had left them. Cassandra was married to Shelby for ten years and from one moment to another she was a single mom to two little girls.

This had happened twelve years ago. Amelia now was 16 years old and Rachel was 20 years old now. She was living with her boyfriend Finn in an house next to Cassandra´s and Amelia´s house. Amelia´s "Aunt" Emma was also living with Amelia and Cassie. Emma wasn´t Amelia´s or Rachel´s aunt by blood, no…she was Cassie´s best friend since the two were fourteen years old. Emma was a nurse at NYADA, while Cassandra was a Dance teacher at NYADA. Rachel was going to NYADA and was currently playing the role of Fanny Brice on Broadway, while Amelia was going to New York City High School of Dramatic Arts. But she wasn´t going there alone, no she had a lot of friends. Artie, a boy in a wheelchair with nerdy glasses; Tina, a girl with Blue highlights in her hair and a fake stutter; Ryder, a boy who is dyslexic and loves to play the drums. He also was Finn´s and Kurt´s younger brother; Jake who was a womanizer and a really great singer but he also was Noah´s younger brother ( Noah is Rachel´s best friend and Finn´s best bro); Danielle who goes by Dani ,she is a really great guitar player and singer and also Amelia´s best friend/Secret girlfriend.

Amelia and even changed her name to Amelia Jane July. She didn´t felt like needing to keep the name Corcoran because Shelby made it clear her Broadway career was more important then Cassie, Rachel and Amelia.

She was now sitting in her room with Dani, the blue haired girl sat in Amelia´s lap, playing with her girlfriends hair.

"Babe?" Dani gently asked because Amelia was awfully quiet. Amelia smiled at her.

"Yes?" She answered and kissed Dani´s cheek.

"Are you alright?" Dani wanted to know.

"Yes I am fine." She kissed her gently.

"Are you sure?" Dani asked.

"Yes I am sure, I am just…I think I saw Shelby on my way to school today." Amelia told Dani and Dani rubbed her knee.

"Oh, baby why didn´t you tell me about this?" Dani kissed Amelia´s cheek.

"I was about to tell you soon baby." She told her. Dani nodded her head.

Two hours later the two were celebrating the start of summer break with their friends at their favorite little diner called "New York Star Diner", Dani and Amelia were holding hands under the table. Ryder smiled knowingly at them because he was spying on the girls one day and caught them kissing in the auditorium. But the girls had no idea that someone knew about them.

"So are we all going to the movies later?" Jake asked.

"I can´t, my mom and I are having our movie night tonight." Amelia answered.

"And I have to watch my little cousin Henry tonight!" Dani told them.

"But girls we have to celebrate with some beer!" Jake said.

"No I am not going to drink alcohol!" Amelia told them and Dani squeezed her hand under the table. She was really proud of her girlfriend knowing that Amelia had an alcohol problem two years ago and went to rehab because of that and because of self-harm issues. Nobody else knew about that. Everyone else thought that Amelia went to visit her aunt Holly in Lima.

"Seriously start living a little Amelia!" Jake said a little annoyed. Dani was pissed now.

"Never talk to her like that again!" She growled at him. Everyone looked shocked at them and Dani walked out with Amelia right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later Amelia sat next to her mom on the living room couch, watching 21 Jump Street. Cassandra looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked because Amelia was really quiet.

"I saw Shelby." She explains and tears up. Cassandra looked shocked and hugged her daughter close.

"Shh baby girl, everything will be fine." She rubbed her youngest daughters back.

"Mommy I don´t want her to be back in our lives!" She cried into her mothers chest and had breathing stuggle.

"Baby girl calm down." Cassandra said worried because Amelia used to have really bad panic attacks right after Shelby had left them and years later they even got worse. She was in hospital a lot because of that. She couldn´t breathe and was shaking then.

"Please never leave me mommy!" She tried to calm down and started to relax a little, when Cassandra took her daughters hand and laid it onto her chest, so her daughter could feel her heartbeat.

"I would never leave you or Rachel. You two are my life." She explained to Amelia.

Twenty minutes later Cassandra had laid Amelia into her bed and covered her up with a blanket. She walked out of the room calling Emma.

"Cass are you alright?" Emma asked right away because the blonde was sobbing into the phone.

"Amelia saw Shelby today. What of Amy will go back to using drugs and hurt herself again?!" She cries into the phone.

"I am on my way home now, I am coming and then we will talk about it Cass." Emma promised her best friend and made her way home from work.

Rachel and Finn on the other hand didn´t knew about Shelby´s return, no they had another problem to deal with. Rachel just found out she is pregnant and Finn and Rachel had no idea how to tell Cassandra that she is going to be a grandma soon and they also had no idea how Rachel can work on Funny Girl when she is getting bigger.

"Finn my mom will kill us!" Rachel told Finn.

"Rachel calm down, we can do this, I mean your mom is not a monster." He said softly.

"I know I know but we are still so young." She hugged him and sniffled softly.

"Yes we are but we love each other so we can do this." He cuddled Rachel close.

"Thanks for being so great Finny." She said softly.

The next morning Emma and Cassandra were making breakfast while Amelia was still asleep, well they thought she was still asleep, she was already on the phone with Dani.

"Babe I am so sick of being sad, I wanna kill Shelby!" She said and sighed sadly.

"Baby we will move away after we finish high school. I promise." Dani told her.

"Okay baby." She sniffled cutely.

"Aww baby don´t start crying, you are to beautiful to cry." Dani answered and Amelia giggled.

"You always know how to cheer me up." She told her.

"Yes, because I know you pretty well!" Dani explained.

"Yeah you know everything about me." She grinned.


End file.
